


Hell in a Handbasket of Deplorables

by YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman/pseuds/YouMakeMeaSupernaturalWoman
Summary: What happens when the Reader's hope for the future is temporarily shattered. Short one shot.





	

You were so angry you couldn't even think. Denial flashed by as quick as it could and rage seeped into your bones. Before you know it, you find yourself in the gym room of the bunker and turning on the loudest, most punk rock playlist you could find on your phone. 

You scream at the top of your lungs as red clouds your vision, You go to town on the stand up punching bag waiting for you in the corner. Hooks, jabs, kicks. You yell and grunt your frustration as you picture all the people who made this possible. 

"How?" You think. "Fuck. Fuck. FUUUCCCKK!" You scream again. 

Sweat is pouring down your face. Before you know it you've somehow toppled the punching bag to the ground and are sitting on it. Hitting it repeatedly alternating between yells and complete heart wrenching wails. 

You don't even notice the boys watching you from the doorway with looks of concern tinged with a slight bit of fear. They look at each other unsure of what to do. How to approach you.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" You scream one more time at the top of your lungs before collapsing into sobs, hugging the bag that was just your enemy merely moments ago.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and shrink away. You are embarrassed since you've never lost control in front of the Winchester's. Ever. In private, all the time. You are the type who hates for people to see you cry.

"Go away," you mumble, unsure of who's hand is awkwardly rubbing your back,

"I can't," Dean's voice speaks back, "I've never seen you like this Y/N and I'm kinda concerned."

You look up with devastation etched clearly across your face. "You should be. We all should be. I...I..." You burst into sobs again.

When you look up you see Dean is sitting on the floor next to you. He scoops you off the bag and rests you on his lap, holding you to his warm strong chest. You let him. Despite your earlier protests it feels nice to be anchored down in a world that feels like it's crumbling beneath you.

"We've fought worse you know," he says cupping your face so that you are looking at him instead of sniffing into his chest, "Monsters. Demons. The end of the world, Hell, literally more than once. We will be ok."

"But what about all the other people out there, who won't? Who aren't strong like us. That don't know about the worse things that could happen to them. This _is_ the scariest thing that has happened to them. They've fought so hard too, against different types of horrible things to get where they are." 

__"Well," Dean replies looking into your eyes with his intense green ones, "Then we will fight with them. We've always protected people from things that want to hurt them. That doesn't change now. Game might be slightly different, new rules, but we'll keep helping people regardless."_ _

__You are still angry, sad, defeated and scared. But, it is a lot better knowing that you have two badass hunters and at least one angel on your side._ _

__"I need a drink," you say as you scramble off Dean's lap. You notice his black t shirt is soaked with your snot and tears, "and you need to change your shirt."_ _

__"It's been covered in worse before. Come on, let's get that drink and see what we can do to help."_ _

__You take a deep breath, which shutters out, nod and follow him out the door._ _

This was just another day after all. Another fight. With the right people by your side it was one you were sure to win. 


End file.
